Dis Jei
by Syhdaal
Summary: Quelques interrogations de Nagi... Et des autres.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Dis Jei

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Euh… Je ne sais pas.

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Aucun.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est le clavier blanc sur lequel je tape ces quelques lignes.

Ne me posez pas de questions, je n'ai pas les réponses.

J'ai gribouillé ça lundi 27 Septembre 2010, en plein boulot. Ca m'arrive des fois et j'ai toujours du brouillon sous la main en général pour parer à ce genre d'envie subite de noircir quelques lignes.

Comme quoi on ne contrôle pas tout dans la vie et je devrai écouter plus souvent mon esprit délirant quand il me dit que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. J'ai toujours tristement raison.

Bref.

* * *

**Dis Jei**

Chapitre 1

Jei n'est pas aussi fou qu'on le croit.

Il est même beaucoup plus que ça même si je ne comprends pas toujours ce qu'il peut se passer dans sa tête.

Dis Jei, à quoi tu penses ?

Je te vois entailler tes bras pour laisser couler le sang sur tes vêtements blancs.

Je sais que tu aimes le contraste du rouge qui éclabousse le tissu immaculé, mais ça ne doit pas être la seule raison.

Ca te permet de t'enfuir un peu.

Schu a ses nuits, Brad son travail et toi ta douleur.

Et moi ?

Je sais pas. L'avenir peut-être ?

Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

Dans celle des autres. Tout le temps.

Parfois j'aimerai être comme Schu et voir au-delà du masque que vous portez tous.

Je me demande à quoi tu penses.

A quoi pense Crawford.

Je ne me pose pas la question pour Schu. Je sais qu'il pense au silence.

Qu'il imagine ce que c'est de n'entendre que sa propre voix, comme chacun de nous.

Moi je pense à plein de choses.

Je me pose des milliers de questions.

Pourquoi ci, pourquoi ça.

Pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi je suis un monstre.

Pourquoi je n'ai pas de famille.

Pourquoi je fais partie d'une équipe de dangereux criminels qui n'hésitent pas à prendre des vies.

Pourquoi ils ne m'ont jamais mis une arme dans les mains.

Pourquoi ils m'ont mis un détonateur dans les mains.

Un détonateur que j'ai pressé, sachant que ça prendrait la vie des gens, que ça suspendrait celle de sa sœur.

Enfin, ça je ne le savais pas.

Peut-être que Crawford le savait, lui.

Pourquoi j'ai pris des vies. Des gens que je ne connaissais pas.

Je regrette.

Je regrette plein de choses.

Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ?

J'envie ces gamins de mon âge dont la seule préoccupation est de savoir quel film ils vont regarder ce soir, quel tee-shirt ils vont porter à la soirée de vendredi, quelle excuse ils vont inventer pour justifier à leurs parents leur mauvaise note en maths.

Moi ça ne m'arrivera pas. Je suis trop bon en maths.

Mais j'aurai voulu être comme ça.

Je suis différent.

Même si j'allais à l'école, les choses ne seraient probablement pas comme ça.

Je ferai partie des « autres ». De ceux qui sont pas comme les autres.

Pourquoi je suis différent ?

Je me pose la question depuis des années et je suppose que je n'aurai jamais la réponse.

Est-ce que si j'avais été normal, j'aurai pu faire partie du groupe, moi aussi ?

C'est même pas sûr.

Est-ce que si j'avais été normal, j'aurai été malheureux aussi ?

Schuldig dit que si on n'a pas ce qu'on veut dans la vie, il faut le prendre.

Mais la normalité ça se prend pas. Ca s'apprend même pas.

Ca se rêve, peut-être.

Dis Jei, est-ce que tu te demandes pourquoi, toi aussi ?

Mieux que ça, est-ce que t'as la réponse, toi ?

Etre normal, j'en crève d'envie.

Schuldig aussi.

Il rêve de silence, de s'entendre, de rêver ses propres rêves et pas ceux des autres.

Crawford… Brad. Je ne sais pas.

Il ne dit pas.

Je me demande souvent ce qu'il a pu voir dans sa vie pour être la personne qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Comme si lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être ce qu'il est.

Mais ça a forcément dû le déranger. Il y a toujours un prix à payer.

Je ne lui demande pas.

Il ne répondrait pas.

Schu ne me répondrait pas non plus.

Dis Jei, t'as une idée, toi ?

Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ce que Brad fait, il ne le fait pas pour lui, mais pour nous.

Mais c'est peut-être juste moi…

Dis Jei, tu aimerais toi, retrouver ta vie d'avant ?

Celle d'une enfance heureuse dans une famille normale ?

Vu comme ça, ça pourrait être tentant.

Dis Jei, à quoi tu penses ?

A ce Dieu que tu mets tant d'ardeur à détester ?

Je me demande ce qui peut se passer dans ta tête dans ces moments où tu t'apaises en faisant couler ton sang.

Dis Jei, tu crois en Dieu ?

Tu crois en lui alors qu'il t'a tout pris ?

Moi je pense qu'il n'y a rien.

Si Dieu existait, il nous aurait sans doute laissé le choix, tu crois pas ?

Il nous aurait pas pris notre famille.

Il nous aurait permis de nous en sortir.

Il nous aurait laissé le choix.

A moins que pour nous, le seul choix possible était de tuer ou de mourir.

Disséqués vivants sur une table de métal ou d'une balle dans la tête avec de la chance.

Dis Jei, on représente quoi pour toi ?

De vagues visages qui t'accompagne ?

Des amis ?

Une famille ?

Une famille… La bonne blague. Comme à la télé ? Le papa, la maman, le grand frère, la petite sœur et le chien.

Que du bonheur.

Ca me dégoûte, tous ces mensonges.

Moi je sais que ça n'existe pas.

Sinon, j'y aurai eu le droit, tu crois pas ?

Peut-être pas.

Dis Jei, tu penses quoi de moi ?

Est-ce que j'existe seulement dans ton univers peint couleur de sang ?

Je me demande, des fois…

Souvent tu es dans ton monde. Il n'y a que toi et tes souffrances.

Tes douleurs.

Tes peurs peut-être ? Et ton silence.

On est près de toi, on te parle.

Tu n'as même pas l'air de savoir qu'on est là.

Dis Jei, tu ferais quoi, toi ?

Alors que j'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas, que tu ne m'entends même pas, tu lèves la tête vers moi et tu me dis :

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses ? »

Alors je me replonge dans cet océan d'interrogations qui remplit mon esprit.

Ce que j'en pense vraiment ?

Je ne sais pas.

Comme quoi, Jei est plus sage qu'on ne le pense.

Tot me manque.

Je sais que vous n'hésiteriez pas un seul instant à la tuer.

Est-ce que j'y survivrai ?

Ca non plus, je ne sais pas.

Dis Jei, y a-t-il quelqu'un que tu aimes ?

Tu te poses la question parfois ?

Dis Jei, est-ce que l'amour existe ici-bas ?

Pour des monstres comme toi et moi.

« Peut-être. »

Peut-être pas.

Oui. Jei est bien moins fou qu'on le croit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jei ?

– Y a des moules à tartes par terre, j'aimerai bien les ramasser[S1] .

– Ah.

– Ou pas. –

* * *

**Notes :** Moi aussi je me pose plein de questions à la con.

Bref, un gribouillage inepte et insensé qui va bien avec l'humeur du moment.

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Authentique : un mec sous ecstasy m'a dit ça un jour. C'est là qu'on prend conscience du pouvoir hallucinogène de certaines drogues, lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Dis Jei

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Euh… Je ne sais pas.

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Aucun. Nagi x Tot[S1] , à la limite.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est le clavier blanc sur lequel je tape ces quelques lignes.

Oui c'était censé être un one-shot.

Mais je dois avoir des choses à raconter, en ce moment.

* * *

**Dis Jei**

Chapitre 2

Jei n'est pas aussi fou qu'on le croit.

C'est pour ça que je garde toujours un œil sur lui.

Il représente un danger potentiel pour chacun des membres de mon équipe, lui y compris.

Et pourtant, il est si jeune. Un enfant fragile arraché trop tôt à son insouciance.

La rage qui l'habite n'a rien de normal. Faut-il être blessé pour déployer une telle colère envers son entourage. Nul doute que cela le soulage.

Pas si sûr… L'apaisement ne semble jamais venir. Mais je sais qu'il viendra.

L'apaisement vient toujours après la tempête. Fine pluie lénifiante ou violente averse cathartique. Puisque que c'est ce qu'il cherche, la purification ultime pour ses péchés.

Le pardon. Ce serait simple, pourtant.

Sauf qu'il ne cherche pas ce pardon au bon endroit. Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il l'obtiendra, ni de Schuldig ou de Nagi.

Tout ce que nous pouvons lui offrir c'est d'être accepté.

Dis Jei, est-ce que tu le sais ?

Je me demande ce qu'il aurait été sans ce drame qui a bouleversé sa vie. Un adolescent comme les autres ?

Peut-être plus prompt à se faire du mal et à bousculer les gens autour de lui.

Aurait-il été doué pour les études ? Aurait-il été plutôt scientifique rationnel ou artiste à la tête dans les étoiles ? Littéraire intellectuel ou petit génie habile de ses mains ?

Ou un gamin comme les autres, avec ses amis, sa famille, ses problèmes.

Etrange comme un être humain peut montrer autant de complexité. Un fait qui ne cessera jamais de m'épater.

Le personnage incarné, celui qui se cache sous le masque pour jouer son rôle, les sombres pensées, les illusions perdues, les souvenirs heureux…

Nous sommes tout en ombres et lumières, finalement. En clair-obscur.

Voilà une pensée qui ferait sourire Schuldig. Lui qui sait ce que nous montrons de mieux au monde pour cacher ce que nous avons de pire, bien à l'abri dans l'ombre d'une boîte de Pandore solidement fermée. Lorsque la serrure cède, tous les maux s'en échappent. Jei en est un exemple.

Et ça peut arriver à n'importe qui, n'importe quand.

Pour Jei, il se peut que la serrure soit irrémédiablement cassée et qu'il n'y ait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Pour Schuldig, c'est différent… Il marche toujours sur le fil, à deux doigts de tomber, il joue avec les limites. Il sait qu'un jour, il ne pourra pas revenir en arrière.

Mais plus que tout, j'essaye de le rattraper avant qu'il ne lâche tout à fait. Ca implique d'être toujours sur la défensive avec lui. De ne jamais rentrer dans son jeu.

De se battre tous les jours pour qu'il arrête de se brûler les ailes dans des rêveries qui ne sont pas les siennes. De le laisser faire face à certains châtiments dont il s'est attiré le courroux.

Et le dernier arrivé, le plus jeune.

Nagi. Un enfant d'une puissance exceptionnelle. Et je ne parle pas que de sa télékinésie.

Il a toujours eu la force d'aller de l'avant alors que nous sommes englués dans la vengeance.

C'est surtout pour lui que je continue de me battre pour notre liberté complète. Même s'il ne comprend pas toujours que j'agis pour son bien.

Je me rappelle du jour où j'ai levé la main sur lui, avant la chute des Schreient et de Masafumi Takatori.

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ca ne sera sûrement pas la dernière.

C'est ce qui différencie les enfants des adultes. Pour obéir, les adultes ont besoin d'une bonne raison, d'un intérêt, d'un parce que.

Un enfant n'a besoin que de la peur que lui inspire le donneur d'ordre.

Je sais que je ne pourrai bientôt plus en user sur lui. En fait, il pourrait même facilement se rebeller et me mettre au tapis vu sa force mentale impressionnante. Mais il ne le fera pas car je l'ai recueilli et que j'incarne plus ou moins une image de père à ses yeux.

Même moi ça me fait sourire.

Qui eut cru que j'aurai pu construire un semblant de lien filial avec quelqu'un qui ne partage même pas mon sang.

Amusant.

Je me demande à quoi peut penser cet enfant. A son futur sans doute, qui le doit le préoccuper plus qu'il ne le prétend.

Mais je sais ce qui l'attend. La mort bien sûr, après une vie bien remplie, pas toujours facile, pas toujours rose.

On ne grandit pas dans un monde où les épreuves n'existent pas.

Nagi a grandit trop vite et parfois (souvent), j'aurai aimé qu'il soit comme ces enfants que je croise dans la rue ou que j'entends parler dans le métro.

L'école, les devoirs, les sorties entre copains, les filles…

Ah, les filles.

Il y a bien Tot… Nanami, puisque c'est là son véritable prénom, cette petite dont il s'est entiché. Le seul problème apparent est qu'elle fait partie des Schreient, le groupe de gardes du corps de Masafumi Takatori, le fils cadet de notre propre employeur. Comparé aux Weiss qui ne sont que des insectes gênants, les Takatori sont dangereux… Et Schuldig pourrait confirmer que Masafumi n'est guère sain d'esprit. Pour autant, il traite bien la gamine et n'a jamais posé la main sur elle, malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire.

Elle est mignonne, certes mais c'est une enfant perturbée et fragile qui ne devrait pas vivre cette vie. A ce titre, elle partage avec Jei le même contenu éparpillé de cette boîte qui n'aurait jamais dû être ouverte.

Pourtant, l'amour que Nagi lui porte est sincère. Pur.

C'est touchant de savoir qu'il peut éprouver ce sentiment, lui qui a vu et vécu ce qu'il y avait de pire dans sa courte vie.

Tot tient beaucoup à lui, mais la profondeur de ses sentiments n'est pas exactement la même. Elle ne peut pas appréhender l'amour de la même façon que Nagi, elle en a déjà trop fait les frais. Cette enfant n'est pas responsable de son état, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas la bonne personne pour Nagi.

C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé d'étouffer leur romance dans l'œuf, avant que Nagi ne soit vraiment blessé. Je ne veux pas le voir se briser à cause de ses sentiments et devenir comme Jei ou Tot.

Je sais qu'il s'en relèvera comme il l'a toujours fait. Qu'il mettra un pansement sur ses blessures et qu'il avancera la tête haute et le regard fixé sur son but.

Ca peut paraître cruel de lui faire tirer un trait sur l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre Nagi à ce moment là.

J'avais encore besoin de lui, Schwarz avait besoin de lui.

Car je sais aujourd'hui que l'amour sera la fin de Schwarz, et dans une certaine mesure, son ultime réalisation.

Ironique, nous ne sommes pourtant pas les Weiss, nous ne nous battons pas pour la justice, l'amour ou la paix.

Nous nous battons pour nous. Un objectif de prime abord bien moins noble mais beaucoup plus honnête.

Nous sommes tous des égoïstes. Rien de ce que nous faisons n'est désintéressé.

Je sais que Jei va se redresser malgré les péchés qui pèsent sur lui, par amour. Il sera le premier à partir.

Puis Nagi suivra… Par volonté de vivre enfin sa vie sûrement, et par amour, peut-être…

Ne restera plus à mes côtés que Schuldig, mon plus vieux compagnon.

Je me rappelle encore du jour de notre rencontre dans ce centre aux couloirs aseptisés au fond de l'Allemagne. Ce gamin effrayé, épais comme une allumette, aux cheveux roux filasses et mal coupés, et avec les plus beaux yeux bleus que j'avais jamais vu.

Moi j'avais quinze ans. Lui sortait à peine de l'enfance, du haut de ses dix ans. Il était précieux pour l'organisation car c'était un télépathe relativement puissant. J'ai commencé à rêver. De lui, de nous, d'un futur avec deux autres compagnons, un adolescent aux cheveux bruns et un jeune homme au regard d'or dont j'ignorais les noms.

Je savais que viendrait le jour où nous serions enfin autorisés à sortir faire nos preuves. Je savais que ça serait pour nous l'occasion de mettre le plus de distance entre nous et Rosenkreuz, d'amasser en secret argent et pouvoir pour enfin briser nos chaînes.

J'ai attendu puis je lui ai parlé. Il a accepté de se taire, de garder le secret, notre secret jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, on accepte ma demande pour former une unité. J'avais besoin d'un second, j'ai réclamé Schuldig.

Ils n'étaient pas d'accord au départ. Le télépathe était le plus difficile à contrôler et surtout, nous n'avions pas de psychiques offensifs dans notre équipe.

J'ai répondu que chaque chose viendrait en son temps.

Et les choses sont venues.

D'abord Jei, toujours entravé, toujours drogué, impossible à apprivoiser. Trop dangereux pour être approché, trop dépendant pour vivre seul… Mais fort, très fort.

Et un esprit d'une remarquable vivacité.

Enfin Nagi, âgé de douze ans, arraché à son orphelinat et à la Sœur qui s'occupait de lui suite à de longues négociations. Je ne voulais pas la tuer, mais elle ne m'aurait pas vraiment laissé le choix au final. Je n'aurai jamais laissé Nagi entre ses mains. Il valait bien mieux que ça. Finalement, c'est l'équipe de Kritiker qui s'en est mêlé. On s'en serait bien passé… Mais ça lui a donné la force d'avancer, par vengeance. Un élément récurrent en ce qui nous concerne, semble t-il.

Le tout est de ne pas se laisser consumer par elle.

Quoiqu'il arrive, je sais que Schudig restera.

Il va râler, bouder, gueuler, se prendre une cuite et faire l'enfant en disant qu'il va se tirer, mais il restera.

Pas parce que je l'ai vu. Parce que je le sais.

Comme je sais que Jei sera le premier à partir par amour.

Et comme je sais que Nagi suivra peu après.

Mais je sais que Schuldig restera.

Peut-être pour Schwarz.

Peut-être pour moi.

– Ou pas. –

* * *

**Notes :** Ben…

J'avais pensé à donner un second chapitre à ce truc, mais sans trop y croire.

Pis voilà.

Je pense quand même que y a beaucoup de phrases qui ne vont pas. Difficile à expliquer. M'enfin, c'est trop tard, maintenant !

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Quoi, qu'entends-je ? Pas de shonen-ai ! Et ben naaaan !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Dis Jei

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Euh… Je ne sais pas.

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Aucun.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est le clavier blanc sur lequel je tape ces quelques lignes.

Oui, suite et fin de ce one-shot en plusieurs chapitres.

C'est tout moi, ça.

* * *

**Dis Jei**

Chapitre 3

Jei n'est pas aussi fou qu'on le croit.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensent tous.

Moi je sais, je l'entends hurler à longueur de journée.

Il ressasse des souvenirs forgés dans le sang à chaque minute, chaque seconde.

Et une vie de dix-neuf ans, ça fait beaucoup de secondes.

Cinq cents cinquante-neuf millions cinq cents quatre-vingt-quatorze mille quatre cents secondes très exactement, années bissextiles comprises[S1] .

Enfin, si on prend bien sûr le jour de sa naissance.

Nagi me déteint visiblement dessus. Qui a envie de savoir combien de secondes y a dans dix-neuf ans, franchement.

Tout le monde s'en fout.

Bref.

Je me souviens du jour de son arrivée parmi nous. J'entends Crawford et moi, puisque Schwarz c'était nous, et rien de plus au départ.

Enfin, Schwarz… C'est vite dit, on ne s'appelait pas comme ça.

On s'appelait pas, d'ailleurs.

Si nous avons pris ce nom, c'était par pure moquerie envers les Weiss qui se taxaient d'être plus blancs que nous alors qu'ils ne sont ni plus ni moins que de la même espèce.

C'est ce qui nous différencie d'eux. Nous savons ce que nous sommes et nous ne le renions pas.

Nous sommes des assassins, des meurtriers, des parias. Des monstres, même.

Le monde a fait de nous ce que nous sommes, et nous avons choisis de poursuivre dans cette voix.

Parce qu'on n'avait pas vraiment le choix pour continuer à exister, de toute façon. Même si on a toujours le choix, au final.

Après la question à se poser est de savoir si l'on veut vivre ou si l'on veut mourir.

Et pour survivre, il faut sacrifier des choses précieuses.

Moi j'ai laissé ma mémoire et mes illusions.

Brad a abandonné sa jeunesse[S2] .

Jei, son innocence.

Nagi, sa famille.

Mais il lui reste sa mémoire, quelques illusions, sa jeunesse et son innocence.

Ce qui n'est pas si mal, dans le fond.

Et Jei, que lui reste t-il ?

Son Dieu qu'il déteste ?

Un équilibre mental bancal qui se délite un peu plus à chaque injection qu'on lui fait ?

Il lui reste ses croyances, et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, son espoir.

Jei espère beaucoup. Il espère la quiétude, l'apaisement. Le silence à sa façon.

Moi aussi, j'espère le silence.

Je suis comme lui, je prie pour un jour être touché non pas par la grâce mais par le silence de ces voix insupportables dans ma tête.

Enfant, j'avais essayé de me perforer les tympans dans un geste désespéré pour avoir enfin la paix.

On a arrêté mon geste de justesse. Puis je me suis retrouvé devant des médecins. Aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que l'un d'eux savait. Parce qu'ensuite, on est venu me chercher.

On m'a dit que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Que même si mes oreilles n'entendaient plus, mon esprit entendrait quand même.

Et force m'est de constater que quand je sors de boîte de nuit, les oreilles engourdies de musique trop forte, mon esprit entend plus fort, prenant le relais comme l'ouïe d'un aveugle.

C'est ce que je partage avec lui, l'espoir de trouver la paix.

Car l'espoir fait vivre. Mais la longue attente fait mourir, c'est bien connu. On pourrait remercier cette chère Pandore et sa boîte à malices.

Pourquoi je pense à Pandore, moi ?

Y en a un autre qui doit être en pleine introspection. Ca doit être Nagi, je l'entends plus que les autres.

Brad est beaucoup plus silencieux, heureusement pour moi.

Mes yeux se posent justement sur le mur qui sépare ma chambre de celle de Nagi.

Et lui, que va-t-il devenir ?

Il est différent. Il a la force de changer, de grandir et de sortir du précipice où nous évoluons.

Nous avons tous sacrifié des choses sur l'autel de la survie pour avoir le droit de continuer à respirer l'air de ce monde.

Je regarde Jei et je me dis que c'est ainsi que j'aurai pu finir.

Que je pourrai finir.

Mais Brad… Il n'aime pas que je l'appelle comme ça, mais dans ma tête, je fais ce que je veux ! Enfin, ça aussi, c'est vite dit.

J'aimerai pour une fois, me réveiller avec les souvenirs de rêves qui seraient les miens.

A quoi rêve un assassin ?

C'est sûr, ceux des autres sont sûrement plus jolis que les miens.

Qu'y a-t-il de beau à faire ce que l'on fait ?

Mais on survit.

D'une certaine manière, ça prouve que rien ne peut nous arrêter quand on a envie de vivre.

A part une balle dans la tête. Y a que Jei que ça n'arrêterait pas. Et encore, c'est pas sûr.

Il est costaud, mais pas immortel.

Personne ne l'est.

Dis Jei, t'en penses quoi, toi ?

Il me répondrait sûrement que son âme est immortelle, de toute façon.

Moi je pense qu'on s'évapore dans les airs purement et simplement. Quoiqu'il arrive, j'espère que mon âme ne restera pas attachée à la terre.

Moi je n'attends que ça, le silence de la mort.

Le seul que je connaîtrai un jour.

Je me demande ce que c'est le silence.

Nagi dit que c'est cotonneux, qu'on n'entend que les battements de son cœur. Il pense à l'hiver et à son épais manteau de neige immaculé.

Brad dit que c'est assourdissant, annonciateur de malheurs. Il pense aux catastrophes annoncées par le silence des animaux.

Jei dit que c'est reposant, moment de méditation quand se taisent les chœurs. Il pense au calme d'une Eglise et au soleil qui passe par les vitraux colorés.

Un jour, en rigolant, Brad m'a lancé que je n'avais qu'à faire de la plongée.

C'est une idée.

Je ne suis pas sûr que les poissons pensent. Bon, les dauphins peut-être, alors j'irai pas nager avec les dauphins.

Ca craint de parler à un poiscaille.

J'imagine déjà la tête de Nagi et celle de Brad : « C'est un mammifère, Schuldig ».

Ouais, ouais, on s'en fout.

Ca vit dans l'eau, c'est un pescado[S3] .

Je pense que quand nous en aurons fini avec Takatori, Kritiker, les Schreient et Esset, on se prendra des vacances au soleil.

Sur une île déserte genre, ça me plairait bien.

Brad va faire un ulcère quand il va voir ce que ça va nous coûter, mais je lui dirai que c'est pour notre bien.

Et Nagi n'a jamais vu la mer, ça serait bien pour lui. Pour Jei aussi.

Ca leur ferait du bien.

Jei, ça va, ça vient. Parfois, il est d'une lucidité effrayante, la minute d'après il sombre dans un délire psychotique qui arrive même à me faire trembler moi.

Pourtant, je n'ai pas peur de grand-chose.

Brad regrette un peu d'ailleurs, avant au moins je craignais les châtiments, maintenant, je les défie. Je sais que je finirai toujours par me venger.

Et le père Takatori, je me le ferai un jour ou l'autre. Ceci est, si Fujimiya junior ne me coupe pas l'herbe sous le pied au nom de sa sacro-sainte vengeance.

Ce qui me taraude le plus, c'est qu'il nous avait vu Nagi et moi ce jour là.

Et moi, comme un imbécile, je lui ai parlé. Il a vu mon visage.

Nagi était trop loin pour qu'il l'identifie avec certitude.

J'ai souhaité bonne chance en rigolant à ce gamin de dix-huit ans qui essayait de dégager le corps de sa sœur des éboulis causés par l'explosion.

C'était gratuit, juste pour lui faire du mal, le faire tomber au fond de notre trou puant. Pour dire, ben moi j'y suis, t'y seras aussi.

Quelque part, je crois que c'était une sorte de revanche un peu mesquine. Je me suis toujours dit, moi j'ai survécu alors les autres n'ont qu'à faire pareil.

Sauf que souvent, les autres ne survivent pas.

Mais lui, si.

Il est comme nous, il fait partie des survivants.

Nous sommes une poignée. Et nous nous affrontons encore pour savoir lequel des clans restera debout à la fin de la bataille.

Ca fait très X de Clamp. J'aime bien.

En lui souhaitant bonne chance, j'ai déclenché chez lui une féroce envie de vivre. Pour la vengeance, mais pour vivre quand même.

Pis entre nous, c'est vraiment le destin. Même Nagi en veut personnellement à un des Weiss, à celui qui a trahi une promesse soucieuse faite à un enfant qu'il connaissait à peine.

Jei et Brad semblent un peu étrangers à ça, à moins que l'aîné n'ait été sur les traces de Crawford comme détective avant son recrutement (ce qui expliquerait qu'il se soit fait tirer comme un lapin) et que le gamin… Euh, nan, j'arrive pas à imaginer de lien plausible avec Farf, mais c'est pas grave. Un frère caché ?

Arrêtons-là les scénarios fumeux.

Tout ça pour dire qu'on n'est pas prêts de profiter des plages de sable fin et du soleil. Et du silence de la mer.

On a du pain sur la planche avant d'être enfin libres.

Mais je sais que ça va venir, Brad me l'a promis il y a des années de ça.

Je me rappelle encore de ce mec de quinze ans qui était tombé en arrêt devant moi l'espace d'une seconde dans ce couloir. Il était grand mais pas très costaud, le binoclard. Y avait eu comme un électrochoc, une sorte de coup de foudre, mais pas amoureux. Puis il avait passé son chemin sans plus me prêter attention.

Mais j'avais lu dans ses pensées. Il trouvait mes yeux jolis.

La première fois que j'entendais un truc pareil. D'habitude, la première pensée des gens en me voyant se résumait plus ou moins au mot monstre en se rendant compte de ce que j'étais. Parce que je reniflais la différence ou le gamin bizarre à des kilomètres. Ou alors c'était juste mes vêtements sales.

Pas lui.

Puis il s'est rapproché de moi, discrètement, très discrètement, craignant de se faire prendre à chaque instant.

Le jour où il m'a dit qu'il avait rêvé de moi, il m'avait coincé dans les toilettes à un moment où j'étais seul. Je me suis très exactement dit : « Ah, le gros dégueulasse ».

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour l'insulter, prêt à me défendre pour ne pas passer à la casserole mais il m'a devancé en me disant : « Je sais ce que tu penses », avec ce sourire énigmatique que je ne me lasse plus de regarder.

Ce petit sourire agaçant qu'il affiche quand il sait quelque chose dont nous, pauvres mortels, ignorons jusqu'à la simple existence.

Ah, il m'énerve quand il me regarde comme ça. Autant j'aime ce sourire qu'il me hérisse, même qu'un jour, je lui arracherai du visage.

Mais je sais que je ne pourrai jamais aller contre sa volonté.

C'est grâce à lui que je suis là, à respirer l'air de monde.

Je sais que ce qu'il fait, il le fait pour nous.

Et je sais que ma liberté, c'est à ses côtés que je la goûterai.

Parce que Schwarz, c'est nous.

Nagi et Jei.

Lui et moi.

– Ou pas. –

* * *

**Notes :** Fin de l'histoire !

Juste parce que j'avais envie.

J'ai essayé de ne pas écrire de la même façon pour chacun des trois, mais c'est pas évident en fait, chassez le naturel…

Rien de très original, mais en espérant que ça vous ait plu quand même.

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Et me voilà partie à faire le calcul, trop fière de moi, jusqu'à ce que mon copain arrive et me dise : mais chérie, y a 52 semaines et 1 jour dans une année… Pis t'as oublié les années bissextiles, soit 0.25 jour par an. [Aaarrrgh !] Oui, après étude approfondie du problème, il a raison, sinon « on commencerait toujours l'année le même jour ». Pff, ouais bon ben ça va, étale pas ta science, hein !

[S2] Je ne l'entends pas ici parce qu'il est l'aîné, mais parce qu'il est tourné vers l'avenir.

[S3] Je crois que c'est le terme employé pour les poissons morts lol mais mes bases en espagnol me font cruellement défaut. On pardonnera à Schuldig, c'était pour la rime.


End file.
